Backfire
by aimasouichidaiki17
Summary: Hinata thought that Kageyama loves him and he decided to finally propose to him but a dark secret of Kageyama revealed. What if karma comes and backfire at him? Will Kageyama handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first ever fanfic so criticize it as long as you want but don't be harsh ok? Enjoy. Yaoi. BoyxBoy relationship. I'm sorry for some out of character acts.

' ' = thoughts

" " = conversation

Chapter 1

Hinata was having a breakdown, yes he is. Who wouldn't if he found out that his oh so perfect boyfriend for almost 3 years cheated on him, not just on somebody but Oikawa – the most person he hates – of all people?

He already knew from the start that Kageyama have a thing for Oikawa but he tried his best to ignore it, keeping a blind eye and believing in himself that Kageyama will finally look at his way, love him the way he also loves him but no, a big NO!

It finally dawns on him when he caught them, as in right now, in their own bed – or he should call the place where he lays his passion for him, whispers of love and promises of forever.

He called to Kageyama before he shows up that he will be late for dinner so that he can go home unannounced, surprised him and finally for the past three years – he finally got the courage – to ask Kageyama, a wedding. A wedding that that will keep them forever but now, that dream is shuttering before his eyes.

"H-Hi-Hinata …" Kageyama look at him like he was just an illusion, wishing that maybe his eyes we're playing tricks on him.

He stared at Kageyama panicking at top of Oikawa, who by the way looks smugly at him.

Before he could say anything he closed the door as soon as possible walks to the couch then sit and put the T.V on it's loudest volume as possible. Weird, right?

At this point he should go in there throw a powerful punch to Oikawa, or to Kageyama or to both of them or make a scene and ran but he didn't give a damn right now. He just feels numb like he didn't care if they fuck themselves as rabbits as long as he can't hear them.

A minute passed Kageyama emerged from the bedroom and Oikawa goes to the front door and leaves quietly. He feels Kageyama sits at the other end of the couch.

"I thought you will be coming late?" Kegayama asked. He looks like he doesn't know how to start and that's the first question that pops up in his mind.

"Did you know why I cooked your favorite meal this morning?" Hinata asks instead, absentmindedly putting his face to his knees and arms.

No answer.

"Did you know why I told you that we we're going to have a memorable day, today?"

No answer.

"Fuck, Kageyama you actually forgot our anniversary."

He couldn't help himself when Kageyama touch his shoulder, he backed up instantly and glared at him, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry."

'That's it. I'm sorry.'

"Don't". The orange haired boy said. "Don't bother because I know that you didn't regret any of it and you just used me when Oikawa breaks up with you and now that he wants you again, you always go back to him."

Kageyama didn't answer which means a silent yes for him.

Hinata stood up he can't handle it anymore and put the box in the table near the couch.

He looked at the ceiling and put a strained smile, "Too bad, I'd already bought this trash that cost me three months paycheck." He also put down his own copy of the key from their shared apartment. He will never come back in here. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Kageyama is pacing back and forth. It's already 10:00 p.m but Oikawa is still not home. He knows that Oikawa is a social butterfly, so maybe he just forgot about the time and enjoys himself in a party. He took a deep breath, 'No, it's okay.' He said to himself but as he tried to calm himself the front door of the apartment opened up and Oikawa walks in – or swaying to be exact – in their living room and he looks drunk.

"Where the heck do you - ?!" He shouted but abruptly stops as Oikawa passed at him. He smelled a girl's perfume in Oikawa's coat, to confirm it he catch a glimpse of Oikawa's neck.

He saw a kiss mark.

"Tobio-chan, I want to go to our bed right now, I'm sleepy ~ !" Oikawa said drunkenly as he jumps to their bed not even bothering to take off his shoes.

He just sighed as he walks to the couch and sits, he just worried for nothing he clenched his fists hard until it turns white.

This past two years had been a hell to him. When Hinata break up with him he thought that maybe that was the right thing to do since it's unfair to Hinata - who loves him more than anything - and that maybe Oikawa will finally love him, right this time, but now this past two years was just like a dream and a nightmare. They we're times Oikawa will fuck him as his brain gives out and make him feel like he's the midst of his world. Then the next day, he was having an affair to other people like Kageyama doesn't exist. He knows that he does deserve it since this is his karma for cheating for Hinata. Yeah . . Hinata.

He slumped in the couch, the same couch when he last seen him. A few months ago, Oikawa moves in with him but still some things reminded him of Hinata. The way that his smell was still in some pillows and the clothes that he left was still hanging in there. He knows that there are times he feels that maybe he will fall in love to Hinata because of that they're relationship lasted for 3 years but when Oikawa comes back to the picture it all takes a what? A week? To destroy their relationship and to be in this state right now.

He remembers the way Hinata leaves the box – which is securely hidden in his drawer – the box that may bind them forever but he knows that it will never happened now.

When morning came he heard Oikawa noisily putting his shoes. He moves up, he didn't know that he'd sleep in the couch. He stands up and looks at him, he seems ready to go to his work now.

"Oikawa, - "

"Good morning Tobio-chan. I'm sorry but I really need to go to work, or I'll be late." He smiled at me.

"And whose fault is that?" he inquired as he muster his death scowl on him.

Oikawa just take a deep breath and sighs, in a second he walks to Kageyama then bends down a little to give him a kiss.

"Bye." Oikawa said as he leaves.

A few years back, Kageyama would be petrified at that and will blush madly but now it feels … nothing. It's just an ordinary bump of lips.

When he looks up at the clock it seems that it's time to get ready for his own work and that's why he begins to prepare.

When he reach his workplace, which is a two storey building. The first one who greets him is his boss, Sugawara Koushi. A silver haired man with a gentle smile and pleasant aura on him. Sugawara smiled at him and said, "Kageyama, go get ready to work, there's a customer reservation for today."

"Ohh … another wedding for this month again." A black haired man with a strong face and personality entered the room but you can notice the responsible vibes from him. Daichi Sawamura, was Sugawara's husband. They've been married for almost 5 years since the time the government allowed that marriage and that's how they come up with the idea of this business taking care and planning for the proposal and up to the actual marriage. Their "Happy Forever" sign – which is too stupid for Kageyama's opinion – shows that marriage is the start of a happy life in the remaining years of their lives.

Daichi kissed Sugawara and Kageyama flinched. This two is so lovey dovey that it sickens him sometimes.

"It's not marriage, a proposal actually." He said as he looks pointedly at Kageyama.

"Since our critique here is Kageyama you should be good and polite to them, right?"

"Not always blunt and arrogant." Daichi add with a smile.

He just raise an eyebrow since it his record to say anything he thinks is right as a planner. Well, who wants a shitty proposal, right? If they want to give the best proposal they can give to the person they love they should follow him, since people who are in love sometimes decide on anything and everything until it turns out to be a disaster – unless they want that person to say no.

"Okay." He just said.

He is not a romantic person, he just knew how to criticize based on the knowledge that he will have in their system so that the person who will propose will only think of the best.

"Go to the reception room and he will be here any minute."

He obeyed Daichi and prepared himself for listening to his customer ranting about perfection, love and many other things that if he will not contain his calm and collected demeanor will irritates him in no time.

As the door opens, he prepared his business tone voice and he already start his greeting,

"Good morning, Mr. …"

Only to be stop by "that" person.

"S-Shouyou."

Chapter Management


	3. Chapter 3

A few years ago…

When Hinata puts down the key and the box on the table, he immediately leaves the apartment. When he was on the road he ran away as fast as he can, exerting himself so that his frustration will burn down. He's angry at himself, at Oikawa and especially at Kageyama.

'That fucking asshole, if he didn't want this relationship from the start, why did he let this to continue? Maybe because he enjoys watching me act like a fool. I hate him so much right now!'

He was blinded by his feelings that he didn't notice the people he already bumped into without apologizing. He didn't care if a car hit him right now because he just wants this feeling to end.

That sounds like a good idea.

He crosses the street, unknowing that the traffic lights had turned green. A shrieking noise snapped him out of his reverie. He turned around and a blinding light entered his vision.

Kenma was driving for the first time accompanied by his friends, a small man with a tuff of dyed blond hair and a tall man with a bald head. He knows they just want a free ride over congratulating him for finally having getting his license.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Noya, the small man, said.

"We can now go to any places that we want," the other man said, Tanaka.

"Free rides!" they both chirped.

"Guys, shut up! I can't concentrate in here," Kenma reminds them.

"Just look at the road and we'll be fine." Noya said as he tapped Kenma's head.

He groans at his two friends who are comfortably lounging back in his car like they own it. They don't. He does and he's not really sure whether it's something fortunate or unfortunate.

A flash of orange hair comes across his vision and he slams down on the brakes.

But he knows it's too late- the car was already in motion.

Time stands still as they stop and the beeping noise of the other cars confirms the reality.

He hit someone.

Immediately, he opens the door of his car and checks the man. He also hears Noya and Tanaka's footsteps coming to his side.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouts.

Tanaka complies while Noya notices a pool of blood under the man's head.

"Kenma! He's bleeding."

Many people were now gathered and they know it was them who hit him.

If this guy dies, their free ride to anywhere will turn to a free ride to jail.

When the ambulance came the three of them followed the stranger to the hospital. Hours passed before the surgery room doors open and a doctor approaches them.

"Are you somehow related to that man?" he asked as he took off his facial mask.

They all just nod.

"I'm Doctor Ukai." He held his hand and Kenma took it.

"The operation was a success. Even though his head received a nasty impact. Apart from some bruises and pain, when he wakes up he will be fine."

"He will be alive?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes, he is." Ukai answered. "You can visit him to his room, and you should call his parents right now."

They entered the room and pick a seat for themselves.

"Well, we could say sorry to him but he is also at fault too." Noya said after a while.

"I don't know what will I do right now. Half of his face is covered by bandages that makes him look like a mummy," Tanaka piped in.

They chuckled but they know they we're lucky that this man survived.

"Tanaka, come with me to get a few snacks. I'm starving," Noya says.

Tanaka agrees then go to the door while Kenma remains just sitting in there looking at the man.

Later, when the two comes back the man's eyes open slowly and looks at his surroundings. Kenma notices the movement and walks to the man's side.

"How are you? Are you in pain?"

The man's eyes look at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Do I know you?"

"Well…"

"We're the reason why you're in here," Noya said as he walks to Kenma's side.

"Can we get your name so that we can call your parents or relatives?" Tanaka asked.

The man panics and grip his shoulders.

"I-I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a different background story of Haikyuu there's no volleyball in here, or I will put it if the story requires it. Their ideal age in here is 23-27 but it is up to you readers. :)

Continuation ...

Hinata looks at them in confusion before panicking and tries to remove all the dextrose currently attached to his body. They call the doctor as Noya tries to calm him down. When the doctor arrives he injects tranquilizer to Hinata to put him to sleep and afterwards he beckoned to the group to follow him out of the door and Doc Ukai looks at them gloomy.

"My fears have been confirmed. I think he's experiencing amnesia. Call me if he wakes up and have a panic attack again." after that the doctor bids them a goodbye and leaves.

"Hey, we need to call his parents!" Noya said frantically.

"Wait, I think this is his cellphone I got it when it slips to his coat earlier." Tanaka shows the phone and gives it to Kenma.

Kenma takes it and they scan through all of Hinata's contacts and they were two recently made phone calls.

'Dumbass Kageyama'

'Sweetie Yachi'

Kenma tries calling the first contact.

Oikawa was currently arranging his desk when his phone vibrates and when he picks it up he sees the caller ID.

'Idiot Hinata'

"Ohh... Too bad I swapped my phone to Tobio-chan." Without hesitation, he turns it off and deletes the history with a smirk. "I didn't hear anything~ " he sings song.

Kenma lowers the phone from his ear. "No one picked up."

"Then try the other one." Tanaka suggests.

"Maybe that is his girlfriend. Lucky man," Noya says dreamily.

Kenma dials it and waits for three rings before someone picks up.

"Hello Shou-chan?"

"Hello?"

"Uhh… Who's this?! Why do you have Shou-chan's phone?! Are you a thief?!"

'Ugh. A paranoid girl.' Kenma sighs.

"Nope, but I'm the one who brought him to the hospital."

"H-H-Hospital!"

"Yeah," Kenma says. "We really need you right now. Can you go to the Karasuno General Hospital?"

"Yeah. I'm actually a nurse here. I'll be there in a minute."

"Room 109."

"Huh?"

"That is his room number. It will be much faster than to search for his room."

"Ok that's good. I'm on my way now." Then the call ended.

When someone knocks at the door, the three of them jumped in surprise and Noya opens the door.

"H-hey," Yachi squeaks.

When she takes a look inside, she immediately goes to Hinata's side.

"He has amnesia. It would be good to tell to his parents about what happened to him." Kenma said.

"He no longer has parents. They died when he was fifteen, but I know someone who knows him. I know his address. He can help us. "

"Please do. We'll wait in here."

It was already nearly midnight when Yachi goes down to hail a cab. She immediately goes to Kageyama and Hinata's shared apartment. Ever since she and Hinata were bestfriends, Hinata was never more truly happy than being with Kageyama. She remembered that Hinata called her this morning to tell her that he will finally ask Kageyama to a wedding, but he still haven't tell her if that proposal was a success.

When the doorbell rings, a tall person opens it and smiles at her.

"Hello, I'm Yachi. Can I talk to Kageyama?"

The man scrutinizes her and says, "Enter."

When she enters the apartment she sees Kageyama walks towards to her.

"Tobio-chan, you have a guest."

OIkawa didn't leaves and he just stay on the side when Kageyama neared at them.

"Yachi!" His eyes widen in recognition.

"Kageyama, he needs you right now. Hinata …"

"I don't care."

Yachi look at him surprised. "What?"

"You heard me, Yachi." Kageyama look at her sternly. "Hinata and I are already done. We broke up."

"B-But you should know that…"

"The things he involved in or what he's doing right now. I don't care… anymore," he says with finality.

Yachi clenches her teeth in anger and directly looks at Kageyama's eyes.

"I hope you don't regret it."

"Believe me, I'm don't."

Chapter Management


	5. Chapter 5

Present time ...

(Earlier before Hinata met Kageyama)

Hinata parked his car when he reached the establishment. He is feeling ecstatic right now the plan of proposing to Kenma for being with him for one and a half year was nearly a dream that will come true after this. He knows that he's being fast but he was not getting any younger and he knows that he will be happy with Kenma.

When he entered the place the owner, Daichi-san was the one who welcomed him, "Hello! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it uhmm.. is still in the process." He answered.

"Proposal?"

He nodded.

"Just go to the conference room, to your left and the planner was already in there."

"Thank you."

He walk to the said room and take a deep breath.

"This is it."

When he entered the room a black haired man with an intense eyes and the biggest scowl that he seen in his whole life was sitting calmly until it greets him and glare at him when he say his first name, that make him feel uncomfortable.

'How did he know my name?' he thinks.

"So you already know my name, informal are we?" Hinata smiled. "But you may already know it since I give my name to your boss to make a reservation." he continued.

Kageyama was still looks confused. He knows that he looks dumb right now but he didn't care, Hinata was in here. After five years, he didn't know that they will meet again. But he can't hide the hurt that suddenly clawed to his being when Hinata acts nonchalantly.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kageyama said as he stand up and move towards to him.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! I'm a customer in here!" Hinata answered nervously.

"Customer? What to represent your friend? So you can see me? I didn't know that you will act so low, Hinata or did you just want to come in here to slapped in my face that you're getting married?!" He asked angrily as he heard footsteps going to the conference room and his two bosses entered the conference room and feel the heavy atmosphere in there.

"I'm sorry, but it's true that I'm getting married. But I don't know why you are acting like that. I don't know you." Hinata said as he turned back and bowed to the two people who entered the room.

"I'll move my reservation, is it okay?"

"O-off course," Suga-san said as he apologize to Hinata. "He's just in a bad mood."

"Ohh.. I see. I'll come back." Hinata smiled a little and left.

Daichi look at Kageyama like he couldn't believe that Kageyama will snapped to a customer like that.

"What happened?"

"Suga-san, Daichi-san. I know that I told you about Hinata, right?"

Suga seems to think for a minute and nodded. "Yes."

"It's him! After all these two years without talking to each other he finally got a courage to showed up to- to show what? To show that he finally moves on and want to spend his life to what-his-face-going-to-be-his-fiancee?!"

Daichi shook his head as he digested what Kageyama said earlier. "Kageyama, I thought you said that you didn't like him" and as Daichi quoted "or love him. So why are you acting like his the who cheated on you?"

Kageyama's pacing in the room stopped as heard what Daichi's question.

He knows that it his his fault but he didn't know to himself why he was acting like this. Like a kid who was throwing a tantrum.

There is one way to find out.

"Suga-san, can I have his address?"

Suga-san's eyes widened.

"That's against to our policy!"

"I know." He pleaded. "But it is the only way, Suga-san."

They both looked at Kageyama shocked as he pleads and bowed his head to them.

Daichi sighed. "Okay. Let me get it to the records."

Suga-san looked with awed to Kageyama as he squeezed his shoulder and smirked. "I hope you will find your answer, after you talk to him."

Kageyama say his thank you as he got Hinata's address to Daichi and leaves early to plan on how to talk to him as the days end.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note : Thanks for those who read my story. I hope this chapter was good enough to your taste, readers!

When Hinata got home he goes to the kitchen and goes straight to the refrigerator to retrieve any ingredients that he may need to his cooking.

When he feels stress or anxious he relieves it out by cooking. He learns cooking according to Yachi because he works to a famous restaurant before and after the incident he builds his own small restaurant.

He knows that he is experiencing amnesia so he didn't exactly know if that guy earlier was part of his past life but when he always talk to Yachi they're topic was always involve in his family, his educational background and his achievements but they never talk about "friends" before.

But Yachi was not always in his side maybe he made some friends that she was not aware of.

What if that person was important to him? But what if it was also one of his enemies, what would he do? By the way the man reacted there's a possibility that it is true. He heaves a big sigh of stress.

'No.' he thinks. 'I will not let it distract me! The thing that must I focus right now is cooking, this!' he smiled triumphantly when the smell started to travel in the whole kitchen when it is approved to his liking he took a spoon and was going to taste it when…

"Hi, Shou." A breath ghosted to his ear and he yelp.

"Kenma!" he shrieked unmanly.

Kenma showed a small smile, "I tried to call you earlier but you had a deep concentration in there so I tried to approach you," he step forward as he speaks and look directly to Hinata. "differently." He said in a voice so low.

Hinata blushed at the implication of Kenma's chose of words.

He knows that Kenma's job as a lawyer in a private company make his schedule tight so they didn't always have time for each other and he always got home late or tired. When Kenma felt that he feels uncomfortable he finally decided to let him go. He likes it when Kenma shows respect to him even after the incident, he started visiting him when he stays at Yachi's apartment but after a year of courting he finally said yes to him and decided to live in with him.

That was when the question popped in his mind, "Don't mind what I'm asking but why are you so early today?"

Kenma was now on the living room turning the television on as he unbuttoned his tie.

"Oh, the case that I held closed and I won." He proudly said.

"Really?" he beamed. "Congratulations! What do you want? I can order some..."

"Don't." Kenma said. "Dinner made by you was already a reward." He said as he looks at Hinata seriously.

Hinata also likes it when Kenma always compliment him noticing what he always made or do at times.

"So what's the case that you hold?"

"Divorce." He said as he gracefully sits on the couch.

Hinata suddenly tensed. 'Divorce? Of course he is a lawyer so that kind of case is not ordinary.' He takes a deep breath. "That's a rare case." He said without knowing what to say next.

Kenma lowered the volume of the television and started to share his opinion, this was the moments that Hinata appreciates that Kenma was indeed, a smart man.

"It's not that it is rare, eventually I come across at least twice a week of divorce. You know, it's kind of stupid, I mean their marriage. To be in fact they are already in relationship for 10 years, planned the wedding for one year, the expenses come up, up to 3 million, to be just divorced after 6 months. Telling to each other that maybe they're not the one for each other."

Hinata nodded tensely. "So you don't want to – to get m-married?" he stuttered.

"It's not like I don't want to get married, I want it to work out and if I'm going to get married." Kenma said with sincerity and looked at him. "I just really want it to be you." then smiled.

Hearing that make him feel that his heart will burst, red face with embarrassment he hastily turned around and turn off the stove and called, "Dinner is ready."

Kenma stand up and turn off the television then walks to the kitchen. "Smells so good."

Hinata just smiled as he served, their apartment was not big but just enough for the two of them. The kitchen was on the right side connected to the living room so that while you are at the kitchen you can always sneak a peek to the television at the end that is where the bedrooms, two – one for the master's bedroom and the other one for the guests room.

As they talk to each other about events that happened to their day the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Kenma said as he got up.

Hinata nods as he happily munched his food when later he heard arguments at the front door.

Curiously, he stands and walks to them.

"Kenma, what is that?"

He looks at Kenma with a ceased in his forehead and got shock to the man that was glaring at his lover.

"Let's talk." He said sternly as he holds the black man's collar which is the planner at the Happy Forever business and pulls him outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I really need to try my best to brainstorm

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Hinata asked angrily as he let go of Kageyama's collar.

"I just want to apologize", he retorted.

"Apologize?" Hinata's face shows confusion at first then realize something and nods. "If it's about my reservation, don't worry I will not cancel it or back out. I'm scared that he will ask who you are and why you're in here then my surprise will be gone."

"Look here, Hinata. I-I don't understand why you didn't know about me?" he tried to act not so desperate but by the way his voice broke at the end shows otherwise.

Hinata stills and looks down then play the hem of his shirt, "Are-are you my friend?" he asks shyly because he finally voice out the question that's been in his mind after they met but he didn't want to assumed too much.

Without them being lovers they are friends before so he answered without doubt, "Yes."

Hinata continue to look down, "You see this past five years I've got into an accident."

Kageyama eyes widened and the pieces we're finally solved.

"I'm experiencing amnesia."

Hinata clutched his head as he say, "I'm still struggling to remember anything in my past and my life right now we're all started anew. It's - it's hard."

Kageyama didn't know what had gotten to him and decided to hugged him, seeing him in pain after that fateful night was something that he didn't want to see again in Hinata's face.

"I didn't want you to think too much about it. Just let me try to be your friend again."

He feels Hinata nods and relief wash over him.

"Can I get your number? If you want to talk about the proposal or if you want to catch up?" Kageyama took down his pride as he asks Hinata's number taking any chances that will make him and Hinata close.

"O-ok."

He took out his phone and creates a new contact then give it to Hinata, after a few minutes he looks at him happily, "Thank you for reaching out for me, you know I will be hurt if my friends didn't recognize me anymore, so for what you're feeling right now I'm sorry. I still trying my best to remember you, for now you're the first person says that I'm your friend."

"We can go to your other friends I know some of them it can help you to regain your memories."

Hinata beamed at him, "Gwuahh! That's great! Hmm..."

Kageyama gulped as he gives out his hand to Hinata.

"I didn't tell you my name earlier, it's Kageyama Tobio."

"T-tobio." Hinata says it like his testing of Kageyama's name in his lips but it's enough to make Kageyama blush remembering the days when Hinata called him like that. Ah, how he miss that.

When Hinata noticed his blush, he can't help but feel himself to blush also so he adds immediately, "I think I will call you Kageyama." and shakes Kageyama's hands.

Kageyama nods because he didn't trust his voice and that's when Kenma shows up.

"You didn't come back so I decided to check up on you, why he's holding your hand?" he asks as his eyes directed to their holding hands.

They immediately withdraw their hands and Hinata comes closer to Kenma.

"Kenma." he said with a happy voice. "He just told me that he's my friend and introduced himself. He's Kageyama, my friend before the accident."

Even though Kenma is happy that Hinata is glad to finally learn that he has friends before, something with how this Kageyama look at Hinata makes him think otherwise.

"Kenma" he calmly said as he put his arm to Hinata's shoulder and held his hand to Kageyama. "Hinata's boyfriend."

With a clenched teeth, Kageyama force the sound in his mouth to answered Kenma's introduction, "Kageyama." and purposely ignoring Kenma's hand.

"Oi, don't be rude to him." Hinata said.

"I'm not a friend of him, so why would I?"

"Bastard!"

Hinata made a gesture that he is pissed to Kageyama's attitude, but Kenma invites Kageyama to dine in with them. Kageyama agreed because he wants to be with Hinata for as long as he could and while their eating they discussed Hinata's life before while Kenma nods sometimes like his taking note of Hinata's hobbies and likes - with Kageyama's dismay - but seeing Hinata smiles as he learns more about himself makes him forget that.

When the clock strucks nine, Kageyama stood up and bowed at them, "I need to go home it's already late, I hope we could do this sometimes." Hinata and Kenma walk him out to their gate and Hinata waves at him. He nods at Hinata as he walks aways.

When the lovers go back to their house, Kenma goes to their bedroom and change when Hinata feels his phone vibrated. He took it out and read a text it's an unknown number but the text says, "It's Kageyama. Want to talk about the proposal plan and catch up?"

Hinata smiled and typed.

When Kageyama feels his phones vibrated he reads it while he waits for his bus. He couldn't keep his face from smiling - a little.

"OFF COURSE, KAGEYAMA!"

He gazed at the stars while he thinks what they should do tomorrow. He will not mess up this time, he vowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama wakes up with an excitement that he had not felt for a long time. He immediately goes to the bathroom to take a bath and picked his clothes carefully but still he ended up wearing a white shirt then put a jacket which is unzipped and a pair of dark pants. He goes to the kitchen to cook his breakfast - oh mean their breakfast when he saw Oikawa walks to the kitchen.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Oikawa inquired as he sits down.

"I'm going out expect me to be late tonight." He answered instead.

"Who were you with?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not your business. Don't act like you're a jealous girlfriend." He barked as he settled down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Oikawa looked at him like he did something unusual. Kageyama looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to meet one of my clients, so I need to look appropriate." he said.

Oikawa nods and they continue eating when Kageyama's phone chimed immediately he gets it and read the message.

"Bakayama, I'm ready. Where we will meet?"

"Meet me in the plaza. I'm going now."

"Hai! The one who will be late will treat the other one, bye!"

He smiled when he remembered that they usually did this before and that feeling of being challenge that always bring his spirits up.

He immediately morsel the food that was on his plate and turn to Oikawa, "Need to go now." He takes his gym bag and go to the door.

"Take care."

After an hour and a half, Kageyama feels a deathly aura surrounding him, that idiot was thirty minutes late. He really wants to see him now - not because he wants to "see" him - but to throw a volleyball to that head.

"Kageyama!"

He immediately looks up at the source of the sound to yell at him for being late when he got a careful look to Hinata's choice of clothes.

Hinata's wearing a short that showing his lean but strong legs and a tight black shirt that clearly hugs his body showing his small built but muscled body with a print in front, "Like you see?"

Kageyama's trains of thoughts come to halt when he realized that Hinata seems doing some gym exercises to improve his body and a vivid image of Hinata being a dominant one make his body shiver in a different way. When he realized his line of thoughts he shakes his head to erased it and look at Hinata menacingly.

"Why are you late?"

Hinata blushed when he remembered why he was late. When Hinata wake up he did what he usually do in the morning like preparing food and Kenma's bento but when Kenma learn that he was going to meet Kageyama. Kenma dragged him to the bedroom, that's what had happened and why he was late but he can't say that face to face to his friend.

"I-I'm lost."

Kageyama nod but there was something that caught his eye when Hinata look sideways and that was a hickey. Hinata jerk up and look excitedly to Kageyama, "I'm going to treat you something! What do you want?"

Kegeyama looked at Hinata thinking that he won the challenge but he must use it in a way to restore Hinata's memory.

"I know a place, let's go."

He pulled Hinata's hand and even if he protests he didn't listen. After sometime, they both go out to a convenience store with a steaming meatbuns in their hands and two more plastic bags with them.

"Are you sure you want it?" Hinata said while looking at the plastic bags they both holding to emphasize his point.

"Don't ask for my food when you finish that." he encountered.

They we're just a minute away from the store when Hinata makes an outburst. "Kageyama! It tastes good! It's really great!"

Kageyama snickered when he saw that Hinata was already in tears because of the meatbuns.

"You haven't eaten it before?"

"Yup!" Hinata's answered with a bit of food in mouth.

"It was your favorite actually."

He said it with a warm voice and Hinata looked up at him with a sad looked he said, "I-I don't remember."

"Don't try to think about anything right now but I will tell you everything that I know about you." he said calmly.

Hinata stops in front of Kageyama and smiled at him genuinely. "Thank you for trying."

Pieces of crumbs get stock to Hinata's lips and without thinking Kageyama reach out and touch Hinata. When they look up their eyes meet and it seems Hinata's eyes pulled Kageyama's and he brought their faces closer and closer.

Hinata knows he must stop it but Kageyama's daze look and intense eyes make him rooted to his place. Now it will be just a second and they're lips were going to meet - and a ball flying set straight to Kageyama's head and just like that the spell broken when they look up a bunch of kids run to them saying sorry to him - only him cause if looks can kill, Hinata might call an ambulance or police right now. Kageyama picked up the ball and return it at the same time feeling happy and frustrated since he really want to kiss Hinata but he knows that it was wrong. He looks at Hinata sporting a blush and he can't help but feel the same. He takes a deep breath and look at him straight in the eye.

"Do you want to learn more about yourself?" he asked.

Hinata looked up and nod. He finished up his food and with one hand took out his volleyball in his gym bag and looks at Hinata.

"Let's find a place." he look around and walks.

Hinata look up at Kageyama and he felt something when he saw him walking away, it was a feeling of longing and he didn't know why.


	9. Chapter 9

When they found a place, Kageyama takes a position and look at Hinata.

"Try to jump as high as you can go, and hit my toss."

"Hai!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

They try to toss and spike until Hinata takes a deep breath and shouted.

"What the heck, Kageyama?! Your toss is getting higher and higher!"

"Just try to hit it!" he said as he made high a toss and Hinata didn't make it.

"Don't tell me that is all you've got?" he taunted.

"Huh?!"

"I would like to give you half of my meatbuns if ever you hit it but I bet you can't reach it since your small."

Hinata's eyes glaze with anger and when Kageyama try to toss higher again he ready himself and run then try to jump as high as he can while saying, "I'm not small!"

That's when he felt something hard and he slammed it all the way down to the ground and took out his anger in it. Silence resided when they both look at the ball rolling away from them.

"I-I did it! Kageyama, we did it!" he said as he jump and hugged Kageyama.

Kageyama let him while happy for Hinata that the passion he have for volleyball after he hit the ball was still there.

"Volleyball is our favorite sport." he said while Hinata was still hugging him tightly.

"Let's try it again, Kageyama!"

Kageyama takes a nod and throw a toss again. They repeated it again and again but now Hinata perfectly hit the toss, they enjoyed their time together until they notice that it's already getting dark and that they needed to go home now.

Kageyama pick up the volleyball and slid it in his bag and give the one plastic of meatbuns to Hinata.

"I'll give it to you."

"Thank you, Kageyama." Hinata beamed at him.

They both walk to the bus station when they passed a keychain store, Kageyama excused himself and go in there.

Hinata patiently waits outside when he feels that his phone was vibrating. He took it out and look at the caller ID.

Calling... Yachi :)

He gladly accepts the call and put it in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hinata! How are you?"

"I feel great, Yachi! I've experience many things today!"

"Ohh really?" she sounds excited. "Tell it to me!"

Hinata feels good knowing her friend, Yachi, was always there to support him or listens to him.

"I think this is the first time that I've eaten a meatbun! It tastes good!"

"Hahaha! I remembered when we we're in college if I have to get you to study, I must have meatbuns for reward but off course that was before the accident, I didn't know that your going to still like it."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"And I've learn how to spike a toss!"

"Wow! It's great to hear that "he" finally decided to teach you that."

"Huh?"

"You know when Kenma was in high school he is one of the best setters in prefecture, you and him were kind of friends before but you know, you guys kind of drifted apart and I'm glad he's telling you now."

"Setter?"

"Yeah, the one who's doing the toss."

"Oh, so he is a setter, but it's not Kenma, Yachi."

"Then who is it?"

"It's Kageyama."

"Kageyama?"

"Yup, why do you know him?"

"You mean Kageyama Tobio?"

"Yes! That's him. I didn't know that you know each other."

Silence as Yachi didn't say anything.

"Hey Yachi? Still in there?"

"Hinata." she said seriously. "Stay away from him."

"I don't u-understand. Why?"

"Because-"

"Hinata!"

He jerks up to see that Kageyama gets out from the store and calling him.

"Your still with him?!" he can hear Yachi's angry voice to the receiver.

"Yachi, thanks. Next time." he said as he ended the call.

Kageyama was now in his side when he gets back his phone in his short.

"You sure took a long time." Hinata joked.

"Well I really wanted to have a remembrance in this day, so I-" he blushed as he push the item to Hinata's hand. "I'm sorry that's all I got to give to you."

'He looks like a school girl.' he thinks and chuckled. Hinata looks at the item and smiled when he saw that it was a volleyball keychain.

"Thank you." he said as he tried to convey every feeling that he felt at that moment.

Warm, that what's he feel as he see Hinata connecting the keychain to his phone and dangle it a few times as he smiled again at him. He did the same thing and he feels that it was just a short time but it seems that they feel connected again.

He will treasure it and will not mess up again.

"I know that you are lying when you said that you lost. Your neck shows it all."

Hinata looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry but I'm also shy to tell that to you!"

"Hinata, I'm your friend. I will not judge you because you did something that you think is wrong to say."

He makes a move to hug him and Hinata let him.

"I just want you to tell me the truth and believe in me."

Slowly but surely he will build "them" again.

When they parted,

"Tobio-chan, it's nice to see you with one of your clients, huh?"

He stiffened at the voice that he knows and looked to see Oikawa glaring at both of them.

He hopes it will not be back at square one.


End file.
